In four-wheeled automobiles the stub axle of the front wheels does not extend precisely horizontally but is slightly inclined, that angle of inclination or the angle of the plane of the wheel relative to the vertical being referred to as the camber. The camber angle is usually fixed at the factory and under normal circumstances does not have to be re-adjusted before the end of the service life of the automobile. After accidents have occurred however it can happen that the tracking of the wheels of the automobile has changed so that it is desirable to be able to adjust the angles which influence tracking, including camber. The same applies in regard to certain repairs or structural modifications to the vehicle.
It is known for the holder of the spring strut to be provided with at least one slot in order to be able to displace the steering knuckle relative to the spring strut before the screws passing therethrough are tightened. Such displacement is effected when the screws are half-tightened by means of hammer blows and is therefore not very desirable, having regard to measuring instruments used. Therefore, the attempt has also already been made to find a gentler method of adjusting camber and use has been made of a washer with an eccentric contour which bears against an edge bar portion of the holder in order to move the screw shank in the slot when the washer is rotated. That procedure presupposes structural features on the holder, which are present on very few vehicles, not even on newer types of manufacturers of vehicles with the eccentric washer.